


I only told the moon

by iranoutofstars



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iranoutofstars/pseuds/iranoutofstars
Summary: Everything they needed was a conversation on the rooftop and a little help from the moon...





	

Camila was sitting on the rooftop of the hotel. She had been sitting there for a couple of hours. The night was chilly, but it wasn’t cold. She was staring at the moon and the city over the edge of the roof, the scenary was beautiful, but the uneasiness she had been feeling the last few months prevented her to fully appreciate it.  
She scribbed something else on the notebook she was cradling in her lap, when a drop of water fell on it, blurrying the last word she had written; she looked at the sky, but the night was clear, the sky was a dark shade of blue and it was spotless, not one cloud in it. She brought her hand up toher face, there were wet stripes on her cheeks. She was crying and she didn’t even notice. It had happened a lot lately. She was emotional, even more than usual; the only thing she wanted as to block all her feelings, all the comments she read on the web out. She heard the door that led to the roof close, somewhere behind her, she wiped away the tears quickly and tried to recompose herself.  
“I knew I would have find you here. Talking to the moon again?” Lauren asked, sitting down next to her, the singer didn’t say anything, she just stared ahead of her, her former bandmate lit a cigarette and brought it to her lips, Camila had always hated when she did that, but she restrained herself from making any comments. Was it really a coincidence that they were all staying in the same hotel?  
“How are you, Camz?”  
“I’m doing well, you?”  
“Just fine…” she said, she took a long drag, then looked at the ground. “I miss you.” She confessed, not daring to look up. Camila’s heart skipped a beat and she felt her eyes prickling, tears threatening to fall down. How was it possiblethat it only took Lauren three words to make her fall apart?  
The solo artist kept quiet and the silence between them was deafening to her ears, she could hear all the things she wanted to say and all the things she should have said, but had swallowed down. The night was actually really quiet, the noises from the traffic were drowned and they came muffled, she could hear Lauren smoke, next to her, she knew she should have said something, but she couldn’t find the words to express everything she was thinking.  
“I’m not mad at you, just so you know.” The green-eyed said in a low voice, her eyes squeezed shut, the hand that was holding the cigarette trembled and she passed a hand through her hair to try and calm herself. “I know I’ve said some pretty nasty stuff to you, when you first told me you wanted to leave and I know that I hurt you when…” she started, but Camila couldn’t stand hearing that stuff, bringing back to mind all the things that were said was too painful at that moment.  
“Please, stop. Stop. Stop, please.” She begged, she couldn’t keep it together any longer, fresh tears started flooding from her eyes, the older girl stood there uncertain on what to do for a moment, before her instincts kicked in and hugged her former band member.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” she mumbled against her hair, she then cradled the younger girl’s face in her hands to stare in those beautiful eyes. “I’m sorry, and the girls are too. Even though we didn’t write the letters, we still put our names on them and we also said some regretful stuff to you and we are sorry, we really are. But Camz, you have to know that we don’t mean any of those things, you have to know that we love you… that I love you.” Lauren said, sincerity pouring out of her eyes, a single tear streaming down her face as well, it had been definitely too long, she should have said those things months earlier.  
Camila couldn’t speak, she buried her head in between Lauren’s shoulder and neck and cried some more, the relief of hearing those words mixed with the pent up tension and every other feeling she had tried so hard to block out rushed over her all at once, taking her by surprise. The green-eyed stood there, stroking her hair and whispering calming lullabies against her skin.  
“I’m sorry too.” Camila said, once she had calmed down.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for. You were hurting and you weren’t comfortable and I was selfish because I wanted you close to me.” Lauren replied.  
Silence fell between them again, Camila’s ind was running, it would have been the perfect moment to come clean about everything, it was just the two of them and the moon.  
“I really was talking to the moon, before you got here.” She whispered shyly, her heartbeat racing, a blush creeping over her cheeks.  
“Oh yeah? What were you talking about?” Lauren asked.  
“I told her that I’m scared all my thoughts look like you.” She admitted. Lauren’s head snapped around to look at her, she surveyed her thoughtfully.  
“Were you murdering me in those frequent thoughts of yours? ‘Cause I know I’ve been a shitty person to you lately and this is an ideal place to commit a murder…” the green-eyed’s playful reply was cut off by Camila with a gentle kiss. The singer leaned over purposefully and she connected their lips. Lauren widened her eyes in surprise for a moment, but she recovered quickly and closed them, kissing back with just as much passion.  
“Lately I’ve been wondering how it feels to steal your kiss.” Camila explained when they broke apart, the fading taste of smoke lingering on Camila’s lips now, as well. The gesture brought back to both their minds all those moments when they were so close, when there were just few inches and lots of doubts between them. But then,that night,everything was clear to Camila, she loved Lauren, she had loved Lauren since God knows when and she was ready to do anything to keep her close. Lauren was still looking at her, a smug smile on her lips and that glint in her eyes that made them glistening ten times brighter.  
“So, what did the moon said?” she asked.  
“I’m still waiting for her reply.” The solo artist replied turning back to look at the landscape.  
“Do you mind if I waitwith you?” the green-eyed asked taking her phone. Camila shrugged, she didn’t want to let on how much she realy wanted that. Lauren selected a song from her favorite playlist and pressed lay; the sweet melody filled the rooftop and suddenly there was another kind of silence, not the oppressing one, but the kind of silence that was peaceful, the soft music only made it more enjoyable. The love song was almost over when Lauren leaned in towards Camila and kissed the corner of her mouth.  
“I just told the moon that all my thoughts look like you as well, did she tell you?” Lauren whispered and a broad smile broke on both girls’ faces.


End file.
